Pharah
Pharah Pharah used to be a chief security for Overwatch before its collapsed. She wielded a powerful rocket launcher and a jetpack on her back. She has a high potential to deal a lot of damage against the enemy team. She also has a wrist bomb that use to knock the enemy team back. Tips * Pharah is harder to hit by projectiles when she is high up on the air. * She deals a lot of damage if land a direct hit rocket. * Fuel management for Pharah jetpack is the key, this will help her to fly longer and higher. * Pharah's ultimate deals a lot of damage if land all of the rocket. * Pharah can reach to good vantage point with her jetpack. * Pharah can fly over Reinhardt shield and deal damage to him from behind. * Pharah can rocket jump if the player have enough skills. * A good combo and mix up of ability for Pharah is good. __FORCETOC__ '''''Abilities''''' |Pharah use her jetpack fuel to slowly hover above the ground. This ability is very useful for travel across platforms. | The ability could use to travel across platforms, and travel small vertical distances. |} ''''' Active ability''''' | style="width:200px;height:100px;"|Pharah active a jet boost and launch her vertically up in the air. | style="width:250px;height:50px;"|If combo right with her Concussive Blast she will travels a good distance horizontally. |} ''''' ''''' ''''' Weapon'''''' |- |Projectile Speed |28.5 meters/s |- |Area of effect |3 meter radius |- |Rate of Fire |1.1 seconds per rocket |- |Headshot |No |- |Reload Time |1 seconds |- |Ammo |6 rockets |} |Pharah fires her rocket by using her rockets launcher. | style="width:250px;height:50px;"|Her rockets fly fairly fast compares to others projectile in the game. The rockets have to either hit the target or the ground next to the target. |} ''''' ''''' ''''' Active ability''''' |She fires a small bomb out of her wrist, the bomb deals no damage but it has a hugh knockback ability to anyone who got hit by it. |This ability can gain a massive kill if fires at an enemy team near a cliff, its power to knockback enemy players at a big range can be dangerous. |} ''''' '' ''Active Ultimate''''' |Pharah fires a massive wave of rockets, she opens her back and shoulder to fires a massive barrage of rockets. | Pharah is immobilize when casting her ultimate, she will become an easy target for any enemy players who is out of her range. Pharah ultimate can be interupted if got hit by a stun ability. This ultimate can be disable by certain heroes ability: - Genji (reflect) -D.Va (Defense Matrix) -Roadhog (Hook). |} '''''Strength ''''' +Pharah has high damage output against a lot of squishy enemy player. +Pharah can be hard to hit by enemy projectile while she is flying. +Pharah can shred a tank health very fast. +Pharah has powerful ultimate that could deal a lot of crowd control damage. +Pharah kill people easily by knocking them off the cliff. +Pharah can denied certain ultimate with her ability. +Pharah have good vertical speed and can claim high vantage point. '''''Weakness ''''' -Pharah is extreme vulnerable to hit scan weapons when flying. -Pharah has low horizontal movement speed while up on the air. -Pharah doesn't have a lot of health. -Pharah weapon is a projectile attack so it required timming shot. -Pharah can get ultimate denied easily. '''''Good matchups''''' '''''Bad matchups''''' Even matchups Strategies - Pharah should always stay airborn while fighting, a lot of players don't usually look up while fighting because they are focus to fight against the other team. - Pharah should be focusing on taking out the support first because they are important, then after that would be the defensive heroes, after that will be the offensive heroes, and finally it would be the tanks. - Pharah should be using her ultimate when her team is distracting the enemy team, this would max out the effect of the ultimate. - Pharah should avoid fight when her team isn't there to support, Pharah is a good distruptor so her best usage is with the team. Video